


Little Killer

by luckyghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Pseudo Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick (as Batman) runs into Jason on patrol shortly after Bruce's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Killer

**Author's Note:**

> what reboot

The scrape of Dick’s boots against cement resonated in the quiet alley, far enough into the warehouse district that the sounds of sirens had faded into the distance. He chased after Jason, waiting for him to stop, or to mess up, or to show his hand in any way, but he just kept running. The younger man shouted an occasional “Come on, Dickie Bird!” over his shoulder, but as they got further away from downtown Jason seemed more and more confident that his older brother was following him.

Jason rounded a corner ten yards in front of Dick, and the older man leapt around after him. A sudden impact from his right sent him sprawling to the ground, and Jason was on top of him, pushing Dick's wrists into the pavement and pinning his legs down with bony knees as Dick tried to squirm free.

“Tell me what this is about, Jason,” Dick growled in his best Batman voice. Abruptly, the pressure disappeared from his wrists and thighs as Jason jumped backwards, laughing softly.

“You never text me back,” Jason singsonged smugly, and was met with a glare from his brother. He sighed and met Dick’s eyes for a moment before moving to adjust his side-holster. “Look, bro, you’re not exactly easy to get in touch with.”

Dick stood gracefully, the cape falling in heavy, artful swathes around him. He'd spent more time perfecting that effect in front of a mirror than he'd readily admit—but he was, after all, a performer at heart.

“You led me all the way out here to… talk?” he grunted, careful not to slip out of Batspeak, even though the uncharacteristically shy look on Jason’s averted face reminded him so much of the kid who used to leap around in panties cheerfully insulting dirtbags. “Jason?”

“You know you don’t sound anything like him, right?” 

“Jason.” For a moment Dick could have sworn that Jason was about to lash out again, but the violent look on his face suddenly disappeared.

“If you tell anyone about this, I swear to God…” Dick simply nodded, curt and battish. The brief gesture seemed to resonate with Jason, his eyes widening, and he took a step forward.

“It’s about B,” the younger man blurted out. “I just – when I saw him he didn’t even talk. It was just bullshit, and I—” He swung around violently and buried his fist into the side of the building. “Fuck,” he choked out.

“Jay,” the word slipped out of Dick’s mouth before he had a chance to process it, turn it into something Batman would say, and it escaped as a choked and desperate whisper. Dick felt his cheeks burn underneath the cowl, but Jason wasn’t looking. The younger man’s body shook gently, forehead pressed against the brick wall. This was not something Dick was trained to deal with, but this fragile little killer wasn’t some supervillain, as much as he might want the world to believe it. As Dick stepped slowly towards Jason, an overpowering feeling flooded his entire body – this was his brother, and his brother was hurting. And hell if he wasn’t going to help.

Slowly, Dick moved towards Jason, his cape rustling in a distinctly un-artful manner. His hands clenched helplessly at his sides, itching to pull off the cowl and remove this barrier between them , but they were still in public, even if no one was around. He lowered a tentative gauntleted hand onto Jason’s shoulder, and Dick readied himself for the inevitable backlash. Instead, a soft sob left the younger man’s lips as he spun around and buried himself in Dick’s arms. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught of Jason’s massive weight and towering height, Dick took a shaky step back onto his cape, which sent the both of them crashing to the cement. Jason’s quiet sobs transformed into breathless laughter, and he buried his nose into the side of Dick’s neck, his hot breath glistening on the Kevlar. Dick felt a grin spread across his cowled face.

“I never could resist your laugh,” he smiled, and Jason barked another loud laugh at him, his fingers twisting into Dick’s cape. Dick exhaled a shaky chuckle, which quickly unlocked the floodgates and he found himself laughing uncontrollably. He wove his arms around Jason’s thick body, and Jason nuzzled himself into the curve of Dick’s side, one leg tangling itself in between Dicks’ own. The heaving of their chests slowly stopped, and Dick was suddenly acutely aware of the mess of limbs they had become. Jason lowered the lenses on his domino mask, clear blue eyes focused in on his brother’s face.

“I definitely had a wet dream that started like this when I was fifteen.”

“You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” Dick smiled, running his fingers through Jason’s wavy hair.

“And then you called me Jaybird,” Jason grinned toothily, climbing farther onto Dick’s chest.

“Well, Jaybird—”

Soft lips closed in on Dick’s mouth, pressing lightly before Jason pulled back to break the kiss. He rested his head on Dick’s armored chest, and gently closed his eyes.

“Sometime you’ll call me that when you’re not in the batsuit,” he murmured. Dick grinned in response, threading his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“Does that mean I’ll be seeing more of you?” he breathed into Jason’s ear, and the younger man smiled wickedly, eyes still closed.

“We’ll see,” he whispered.


End file.
